<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choir of Wails by Funky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710279">Choir of Wails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funky/pseuds/Funky'>Funky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cuts, Don't Like Don't Read, Graphic Description, Loneliness, M/M, Murder, Rape, Serial Killer, Stabbing, Tearing skin, Trapped, Unrequited Love, Violence, Wounds, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funky/pseuds/Funky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rope cutting into his wrists, hands places he didn’t want them, clothes on the floor he didn’t remember taking off. Hyojin wished he had avoided him when he got the chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin &amp; Park Minkyun | MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choir of Wails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is fiction. I'm not romanticizing this.<br/>This is a horrid act.</p><p>NOTE the tags. If you can't handle it/don't like it, please don't read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He seemed fun when they met, both of them were fairly tipsy. It didn’t take long before Hyojin learned a name, a joyful sounding name, Minkyun. Even after both went home they kept in contact. They shared their interest in music, and both weren’t afraid to say what was on their mind. Something felt a little weird, but then again Minkyun just seemed weird in general, nothing that couldn’t be played off as an odd personality trait. He got used to the quirks and started to find them endearing. Their friendship grew strong in a couple of weeks, and Hyojin always looked forward to their meetings. Minkyun was a charming and joyful person. Hyojin, not having many friends nor family he kept in contact with, appreciated how the younger managed to cheer him up every time.</p><p>“So, where are we going to eat today?” Minkyun asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, anything will do really. I’m so damn hungry.” </p><p>“Can we go to the same restaurant as last week then? I’ve been craving their noodles.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>The restaurant was dimly lit, informal and cozy. One of their shared bands had just released a new album, so the whole dinner they gushed together about the amazing production.<br/>
It gave Minkyun an idea on the way home.</p><p>“You can sing right?” </p><p>Hyojin rolled his eyes at that. “I mean I can sing. But if it’s good is another question.”</p><p>“Well, let’s try. I’ve been fiddling with a song but I need some vocals.”</p><p>“Can’t you sing yourself?”</p><p>“I want to try it with your voice,” Minkyun shrugged.</p><p>Hyojin couldn’t say no to a meetup with Minkyun, and exploring his passion for music sounded intriguing. “Alright, let’s just see how it goes, I guess.”</p><p>After getting the ‘okay’, Minkyun enthusiastically explained the song he worked on, they set a date and parted ways for the evening. Like always, Minkyun smiled softly and told Hyojin he was excited to meet him again soon. Minkyun always said it so easily, with big deep eyes and seducing lips, Hyojin found it hard to not feel a little flustered.</p><p>Minkyun had his track all full and ready when Hyojin stepped in the room, he even showed some of his other songs to Hyojin. They all were recorded with different voices, it made Hyojin wonder how many people Minkyun knew, how many other people he had such a close relationship with to have them record for him. Minkyun always seemed to have time, whenever Hyojin called Minkyun would be there, even when it was 4am and Hyojin was pissdrunk in a bar, Minkyun had time to pick him up with a smile. Even when Hyojin complained about his boring ass job for the nth, Minkyun sympathized with him, he always cared for the older.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, here are the lyrics," Minkyun said, handing over some paper, "Take these headphones and I'll play you the guide version to follow. It's not the most professional way to do it, but we'll manage."</p><p>"It's fine," Hyojin answered. </p><p>He put the headphones on and settled behind the mic. The song had a simple instrumental, it was nice and minimalistic. The lyrics were a bit odd, a bit existential, but Hyojin wasn’t here to do lyric writing so he just started singing. Minkyun's eyes widened instantly. “Perfect,” he muttered breathlessly. “Absolutely perfect.”</p><p>“This was just the first take,” Hyojin said, a bit embarrassed  by the heavy compliment.</p><p>Minkyun got shaken out of his trance, “Yeah true, let’s do a few more tries, but this was already very good.”</p><p>Quickly, Hyojin did a take Minkyun was satisfied with.</p><p>“Can you do another one for me?” the younger asked.</p><p>“Well I’m here already anyway, so sure.”</p><p>Hyojin was handed another sheet of paper with lyrics, they were desperate and heartfelt. The notes were a lot more angelic and high pitched yet he managed to reach them all fairly well. Nearly an hour passed and Hyojin's voice was starting to give out. He wasn’t a professional singer and he kind of had no idea what he was doing. Having Minkyun constantly compliment him did help with his confidence. “How was that?” Hyojin asked proudly.</p><p>“Perfect, again, it’s perfect.” </p><p>“It’s not that good.”</p><p>“It is, it’ll perfectly finish it.”</p><p>Hyojin glowed a little red. Minkyun turned around and stared at him intensely, quickly making the tension in the room go up.</p><p>“Come back tomorrow, I’ll have it finished and you can listen to it,” the younger said brightly.</p><p>“Oh, sure, ofcourse,” Hyojin stumbled over his words. Hyojin spent another few hours just hanging out in Minkyun's hotel room, it was quite an empty yet spacious. It was functional. It seemed more like a small apartment room. It had a living room area with a couch, tv and some side tables and cupboards, connected to a small hallway-like room, on the other side of the living room were two doors leading to a bedroom and bathroom.<br/>
Minkyun had mentioned that he only recently moved here in quite a hurry, such a hurry that he lived in a hotel room as he couldn't find an apartment on such short notice. So Hyojin had shown him around town on their first meeting. During their many meetings after, they always explored new places and restaurants to go to. Today they kept it at idle chit-chat before Hyojin went to go home. Standing in the hallway, saying his goodbye, Hyojin slightly wished he could stay the night. He stretched for time, asking a bunch of silly questions hoping the younger would pick up on the hint. But he seemed too happy to get to work so Hyojin let him and finally went to his house.</p><p>He was excited for the next day, having his own voice on a song was a bit of a dream of his. He had thrown away his childhood dream of becoming a singer long ago. But something in him still wanted to at least achieve it somehow, and having a fully produced song made felt a little like that, no matter how unprofessional it was. </p><p>He met Minkyun in their regular spot and they went for an extravagant dinner that day, Minkyun had insisted on it. Hyojin felt a little underdressed in this fancy restaurant, while the other seemed to be wearing a pretty expensive suit. Minkyun seemed excited, very excited. He kept saying how amazing it was working with Hyojin's voice and how perfectly he ‘fit into the song’. The whole dinner Minkyun couldn’t stop gushing and it was actually a little cute to see the other that happy. It made Hyojin feel excited too and they quickly finished their dinner and headed to Minkyun's hotel room.</p><p>“Here, wait,” Minkyun turned on his laptop and  played the song. A swaying modern beat came out of the speakers, and Hyojin's voice was perfectly put on top. It made Hyojin’s stomach flutter, his own voice, over such a well produced track? It felt too good. He wrapped an arm around Minkyun and looked at him gratefully, having his childhood dream come true, he felt ecstatic.</p><p>“This is amazing Kyun, you have no idea how happy I am right now.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Minkyun smiled, “Glad you like it. Actually, I did the other song too.”</p><p>Minkyun clicked around a bunch and found the other file. It sounded… off. It wasn’t just Hyojin's voice. It was a bunch of people. Multiple voices overlaid on top of eachother, the same voices from the other songs Minkyun had made previously, they created a beautiful choir.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are all these people?” Hyojin asked.</p><p>“Friends.”</p><p>"'Friends?'" </p><p>"Yeah, people I know."</p><p>"Oh, you know a lot of people then? You seem to always have time?” Hyojin didn’t know why he was pressing this subject so much, but having Minkyun know that many people, he somehow felt jealous.</p><p>"But do you like these enough, enough to have others hear?”</p><p>“Yes.” Hyojin said without hesitation. “Who are the other people.”</p><p>“Like I said, people I know.”</p><p>“Just friends?” Hyojin questioned.</p><p>Minkyun stood up and cupped Hyojin’s face with one hand. </p><p>“Yes. So don’t be jealous,” he whispered, trailing his hand from Hyojin's cheek down to his neck. </p><p>Hyojin noticed a heat rising in him, the flame was warm but it flared around rhythmically and made him anxious. Minkyun felt colder, mysterious, yet still inviting. The younger was always so inviting, and now, alone in a room high with tension, Hyojin took the invitation. The soft touch made Hyojin melt, he stepped closer, unknowing of what it would achieve. Something in him told him that he shouldn’t, instinct told him to run, but that something in him always found Minkyun a tad odd, so he chose to ignore it like always. </p><p>The younger smiled and pulled Hyojin closer, pulling him against his chest. Hyojin looked up, now incredibly close to Minkyun, he took in the robust beauty of the younger. Minkyun seemed to be waiting, hesitant, and Hyojin found it a little cute. He wrapped his arms around Minkyun's shoulders and closed the distance. The big lips he had noticed the first time they met felt softer than he expected, they were careful, exploring Hyojin's inexperienced mouth like it could break any moment. Minkyun handled Hyojin like fragile glass, keeping his touches gentle and slow, rubbing small patterns into Hyojin's hips. He pulled back, it pissed the older off a little that Minkyun seemed so calm. He didn’t like that Minkyun was so skilled, the younger knew exactly what to do and how to keep his composure, it made Hyojin feel like a newborn lamb just stumbling about. Minkyun noticed the slightly annoyed look on the other’s face and smiled. He placed a kiss on Hyojin's cheek, on his jaw, on his neck, down to his shoulder, all while curling his arms further around Hyojin's waist. </p><p>“Say,” Minkyun mumbled into the others neck, “why does art increase so much in value once the artist is gone?” He pulled back and stared at Hyojin, expecting an answer. It took the older aback, he definitely felt this was a bit of a weird situation to suddenly ask such a question. </p><p>“Uhmm… because then there is a limited supply?” Hyojin tried, groaning slightly, feeling more kisses pressed on his skin.</p><p>Minkyun didn’t seem satisfied with that answer.</p><p>“I feel it gets an extra edge, it creates a feeling of hopelessness, no? You see something and wish to see more of that art style and emotion. You touch something and wish you could touch it again. You hear something, a voice that is no longer there, and it makes you yearn, it makes you wish it was still here so you could hear it again. But a painting gets boring if you see it daily, a touch becomes numb if you feel it daily, a voice becomes uninteresting if you hear it daily. Yet, they increase in value, in love, in interest.”</p><p>“It isn’t the art itself, it’s the story behind it, I guess. Why do you ask?” </p><p>“Didn’t you feel something listening to the choir?” Minkyun asked.</p><p>“A little.” Hyojin got nervous underneath Minkyun's piercing stare. “It sounded very beautiful yet a little desperate.”</p><p>“What if I tell you all those voices are no longer here? Does that change the song at all?”</p><p>“What… do you mean?”</p><p>“Just imagine all those beautiful voices are no longer here. They all have sung their last note, never to create again. How does that make you feel?” Minkyun's expression grew more curious with every question, still holding Hyojin close. The older started to feel uncomfortable and wanted to pry himself off, but Minkyun's hold was strong so he decided to answer the question first.</p><p>“I would feel a little sad, they sounded pretty, they would’ve been talented singers. Why are you asking this? How would it make you feel then?” Hyojin now tried to push himself away, he succeeded but Minkyun kept hold of his wrist.</p><p>“It makes me feel…” the younger looked for the right words to say, “should I say wretched?” he smiled. “The fact that I took all those perfect voices out of this world, should make me feel horrible shouldn’t it? Yet it makes me feel proud, whenever I listen to that song, recount all the voices, how they sing, wail, screech, it makes me feel proud. Like I’m truly working on my magnum opus.”</p><p>“You…” A shiver ran through Hyojin's spine, vibrating throughout his body as Minkyun trailed his finger back over Hyojin's neck, this time the intention felt less caring.</p><p>“It’s always a shame to think you won’t ever sing again. You have such lovely tonality, you look gorgeous, you’re kind and hardworking, you would have definitely made it as a singer.”</p><p>Hyojin tried to yank away, getting anxious, but the younger was strong. His hands grabbed firmly around Hyojin’s frail wrist as he rolled his eyes. “Why does everyone always deny? You will be part of something so much greater, so much more known and loved than your own little life.”</p><p>Hyojin's voice trembled as Minkyun's true intentions shone through, he panicked. “Get off me, I don’t care,” he said, still trying to get the grip off of him. </p><p>“Don’t worry, you’re not going to die quite yet.” Minkyun jerked the other closer again. “I want to hear your voice just a little more. I have heard you giggle  laugh, complain, gush, sing, I’ve heard you use your cords in all those beautiful ways. Yet still I haven’t heard you cry nor scream nor beg. I want to hear those, I want to make sure I haven’t missed a sound.”</p><p>"You won't hear that, fuck off, creep."</p><p>"Words hurt, you know," Minkyun pouted, and almost instinctively Hyojin wanted to apologise, even now he still felt a weird attraction to the other.</p><p>"Just accompany me will you?" the younger asked. He didn't wait for an answer and pulled Hyojin along.</p><p>Hyojin dug his heels into the wood flooring, making himself heavy. One last yank of his arms freed him and he took off, running to the hallway. He didn’t think, just clumsily stumbled to the exit. Right before he reached the hallway, prison bars seemed to come down in his view, trapped again, Minkyun had caught up and took hold of Hyojin's upper arm, digging his nails into the older's soft flesh. Hyojin didn't want to give the other the satisfaction of hearing him wince so he bit his lip to take away from the pain. With a leading motion Minkyun pulled Hyojin back past him, throwing him back into the living room and he stumbled to the ground. His heart was in his throat, pumping blood as fast as it could, telling Hyojin to keep trying, to run again. It made him shake, fight or flight battled each other in his mind and he didn’t know what to do. Minkyun crouched next to him and Hyojin froze in fear as the younger tightened a grip on his jaw. </p><p>"Look, just do this one thing for me alright?" the younger sounded caring, but his undertone was sinister.</p><p>Minkyun's sudden switch in tone and attitude made Hyojin nearly unable to speak, fright clogged up his throat.<br/>
Again, Minkyun had nearly wrapped the other around his finger, the big innocent eyes nearly convinced Hyojin to listen. But he snapped out of it and wailed his fist in Minkyun's direction. As if he was used to that, the younger skillfully dodged it and caught the flailing arm. </p><p>Not getting the answer he wanted, he looked ticked off, clicking his tongue to let Hyojin know he was disappointed. He got back on his feet and dragged the struggling older with him. </p><p>Halfway through the living room Hyojin finally managed to get back on his feet. He clawed at the younger’s arm that held him, there was no rhyme or reason to his action, nothing was aimed, every muscle had its own idea how to get out of this situation and it created a mess of limbs. Minkyun seemed unbothered, only giving a small hiss as Hyojin drew blood with his nails. Seeing the younger not pay mind to the pain, Hyojin desperately tried to get hold of things, knocking over what little objects were in the room, his speakers, a coffee table, a vase, the only thing that managed to keep him steady was the door frame separating the living room from the bedroom. Minkyun sighed, looking absolutely done with the other's actions, almost confused as to why the other was struggling so much.</p><p>"C'mon," Minkyun said reluctantly. But Hyojin didn’t answer, using all his strength to hold the frame tight, holding on for dear life. </p><p>“Jinnie,” Minkyun walked closer. Almost entranced, Hyojin loosened his grip on the doorframe. “It’s useless, you know this too,” Minkyun’s gaze turned warm. “Just come with me,” the younger added.</p><p>Minkyun still looked as charming as ever, it took Hyojin a second to respond. “Fuck off.”</p><p>“You’re normally clever wording has gone a little, I see,” the younger scoffed.</p><p>Minkyun moved nearer and the other's instinct took over. Hyojin smashed his face against Minkyun's forehead and followed the action with a kick in the younger’s stomach. A sense of pride ran over Hyojin, he felt a little more in control of himself again but the small light at the end of the tunnel was quickly fading as the other didn’t let go. Hyojin tried over and over to pull himself away but the younger’s strength had only grown with the adrenaline. </p><p>Minkyun looked furious, he was done, he was going to get what he wanted, his new aura alone made Hyojin nearly buckle to the ground. With his free hand, Minkyun pushed against the side of Hyojin's head and slammed him against the very frame the older was holding. Hyojin's mind instantly went woosy, a pulse ran through his skull but he didn’t let go of the wood, it being his only safety. So Minkyun repeated the action, the same spot connected to the frame, another shockwave ran through Hyojin. His muscles gave out. The second Minkyun noticed that he yanked the older into the room, sealing his fate. With a loud thud Hyojin’s knees hit the floor. ‘This is it’ he thought as he felt two arms hooking themselves underneath his armpits to lift him and carry him further into the room.</p><p>The bed creaked when Hyojin was thrown on it, face first into the sheets. Minkyun quickly crawled on top of his lower back. </p><p>“HEL-” Hyojin's scream was cut off as he was pushed into the mattress. What little air Hyojin had in his lungs quickly depleted. He saw his end come closer. He struggled to get away from it, scratching at the hand firmly pushed on his head. His muscles weakened the less oxygen he got, until he began to feel numb. Hyojin’s heavy breath faded, his own muffled screams ebbed away. He got taken away by a floating feeling. Right as everything turned black, his ribs hurt, air flooded back in, his mind clearing again. </p><p>“I still want to hear you,” Minkyun sang into Hyojin's ear.</p><p>“Go-... go to hell,” Hyojin coughed as he caught his breath. His vision was slightly blurry and he got more disorientated when Minkyun turned him around and pinned him to the bed.</p><p>"Now, let's hear that pretty voice of yours some more."</p><p>Trying to frantically look for an escape, Hyojin noticed the rope attached to the edge of the bed. Minkyun saw his eyes grow large. "I just knew you were coming over," Minkyun said with a grin. “And most people don’t seem to want to stay.”</p><p>"You're sick."<br/>
Hyojin spat in the other’s face, doing anything to make the younger loosen his grip. He kicked and squirmed but nothing worked. He sunk his teeth into one of the arms next to his face and it finally made Minkyun flinch. The younger let one arm go to pull away but Hyojin was determined to win, keeping his daggers in Minkyun's wrist. While the younger tried to grab the rope, Hyojin started to claw at Minkyun again. Landing scratch after scratch, punch after punch onto Minkyun's stomach, chest and eventually landing a fist into the younger’s crotch. The last hit made Minkyun collapse forward.<br/>
With a piece of the rope in his hand, Minkyun connected his fist with Hyojin's soft cheeks, almost instantly red fluid leaked from Hyojin's nose. Another bolt of pain rushed through the older and he nearly passed out. Only kept awake by adrenaline and fear.</p><p> He tried to get his vision to stabilize as he noticed the younger tie knots around his wrists. The hopelessness set in, now he was stuck, now he could just wait, could only wait to see what horrible things would be done to him before his end. He felt his lip quiver, unable to control his emotions with a fuzzy mind.</p><p>"They'll come looking for me," Hyojin tried.</p><p>"Will they?" the younger asked sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure no one cared for you, you didn't have any friends nor family you talk to. You always called me to pick you up, to help you with tasks, to hang out. You even told me how I was the only one you spent your time with. Even your boss was threatening to fire you… So, who is going to come looking for you?"</p><p>Hyojin had no answer for that, it was all true, all painfully true. Minkyun was the only one he had put his trust into, the only one that had made him feel hopeful that he found a friend. Again his vision went hazy, but this time it was because of tears, desperate tears rolled down Hyojin's cheeks. He felt useless, just a doll waiting to one day have his head ripped off by its owner when they got too curious.</p><p>"Don't cry darling," Minkyun whispered while wiping the streams dry. "It'll be fine," he softly kissed the trembling lips, Hyojin flinched at the contact. Minkyun really was the only one that cared for him.</p><p>“Why?” Hyojin choked on tears. “Why did you come so close to me? You could’ve just killed me if that was your plan from the start. Why did you spend over a month making me care for you.” </p><p>“I fell in love with you. God, I love you, you are so beautiful, so lovely… so lonely. I wanted to spend a little time with you, and I needed something from you. If I asked you sooner you would’ve said no.” </p><p>"How can you do this to someone you're in love with?"</p><p>"Oh, sacrifices need to be made, don't they?" Minkyun leaned forward placing another soft kiss on Hyojin's mouth. The older jumped forward and bit on the other’s lip, harsh enough to create a little cut. Minkyun got mad. "You really don't know when to stop, do you? Well I do admire you for that." He smiled, "now let me hear that voice of yours.” Minkyun lifted Hyojin’s shirt, running his fingers over the older's lean stomach. </p><p>Hyojin clenched his teeth, making sure no sounds would come out, not even when the younger started rubbing circles against his nipples. Stubbornness only seemed to make Minkyun more determined. Hyojin didn't know if he should be looking for an escape or just wait to die. He switched between. Whenever Minkyun moved he wanted to escape, wanted to fight back. And then whenever he tried to, he noticed how stuck he was: his wrist restricted and Minkyun's heavy weight on top of his legs.</p><p>Minkyun followed the path down the other’s stomach and ran his hand over the edge of Hyojin’s pants. Feeling that invasion, Hyojin suddenly started moving frantically, a little rabbit stuck in a hunters trap, knowing it's stuck, but desperately trying to escape until its last breath. Minkyun started to unbutton the pants, trailing a finger over Hyojin’s underwear. The older didn't want to beg, he didn't want to give Minkyun what he desired, but his body seemed to run more and more on a primal instinct.</p><p>"Please don't," he whimpered. The soft beg made Minkyun nearly shiver. He turned even more aggressive, pushing Hyojin’s pants and underwear down to the ankles, having them restrict the older’s legs. </p><p>He tickled his fingers alongside Hyojin's limp dick. Terrified and embarrassed, Hyojin hated that he got hard, the adrenaline only made it easier to get hard. Minkyun grinned and Hyojin felt humiliated.</p><p>Minkyun worked Hyojin's dick until it was fully erect, yet the younger still didn't get any sounds out of him so he took him into his mouth, sucking Hyojin off. Hyojin felt worse and worse, he just wanted this to be over, it was agonizing and terrifying. He tried to move, tried to get away again but Minkyun dug his nails into the older's hips to keep him in place. The nails hurt, going further and further into Hyojin’s skin. Together with the stimulation on his dick, they dug out a soft groan. </p><p>"God, you sound too beautiful," Minkyun hummed as he pulled back. He finally got off of Hyojin's legs and the older instantly went to kick his aggressor, landing a shoe on Minkyun's shoulder. </p><p>The pain made Minkyun only grow pissed again, he struggled as he threw Hyojin's legs to the side and turned him around, laying him on his stomach. The ropes around Hyojin's wrists twisted and tightened, restricting him further. Minkyun sat back on Hyojin's legs and the older realized he couldn't do anything anymore, nothing would work, nothing felt useful. He looked behind, still trying to look for anything he could try and make an escape with, but he froze when he locked eyes with Minkyun again.</p><p>Long strands of saliva filled the space between Minkyun's mouth and hand as he took his fingers out of his mouth. Hopeless tears watered Hyojin's vacant eyes again, he knew where this was headed and the wet fingers coming into contact with his hole made new panic set in.</p><p>"No, please," Hyojin cried out and started moving again, but couldn't move more than his upper body. Minkyun ignored the other's squirming and forced his fingers in. Hyojin just started screaming, begging, crying. His heart raced and he lost his restraint, giving Minkyun exactly what he wanted but Hyojin couldn't keep strong anymore. </p><p>"Yes. Yes, you sound gorgeous," Minkyun let out groaned praises.</p><p>"No, no," was all Hyojin knew to repeat. His breath hitched through desperate tears. It became hard to breathe laying on his stomach, but Minkyun didn't care. He spread Hyojin’s ass cheeks with his free hand and let more spit drip down his lips and onto the exposed hole. He added another finger and Hyojin started to bargain.</p><p>"Please, please I'll do anything. Please stop," he whimpered in a soft voice.</p><p>The small tone made Minkyun too impatient. He grabbed Hyojin’s hips and lifted them up, setting Hyojin on his knees.</p><p>Hyojin felt mortified. Being completely defiled by someone he thought was his friend, and yet his body reacted to it, he hated that it did. His body reacted to the stimulus on its own, and he hated being so out of control. The shame only grew hearing Minkyun unbuckle his pants.</p><p>"Please," he tried one last time. "Stop," he almost whispered. It only hurried the process.</p><p>Minkyun gathered more spit on his hand and wet himself before finally pushing inside, instantly setting a vicious pace. He dug into Hyojin's hips as he fucked into him deep. Hyojin grinded his teeth in pain, only having used saliva, the drag was dry and hurt the older. His rim felt like it was being torn with the sudden aggression and minimal preparation. The pain made his head dizzy, unable to think right, he let out moans, letting his body react to the primal feeling of pleasure. Hearing his own sounds, more tears flowed down and he buried his face in the bed, completely humiliated.</p><p>"I want to hear you," Minkyun said and tugged the other up by his hair. Hyojin felt his voice turn hoarse after crying out for so long. </p><p>"That's a shame," Minkyun said, a bit annoyed. </p><p>He pulled out, yanked Hyojin's pants off and turned the older back around. He pushed Hyojin's legs up further than the older could handle and forced himself back in. </p><p>With the new position, Minkyun hit Hyojin's prostate with every thrust.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," Minkyun whispered. Hyojin didn't feel beautiful, anything but, he felt the worst he ever had. He was a mess: choking out moans as his face was puffy from crying. His whole ego got crushed when he noticed he was getting close to an orgasm. He locked eyes with Minkyun again, wishing him to stop, to not let him come to the point of full disgrace. </p><p>Minkyun smiled, proudly.</p><p>The younger wrapped his hand around Hyojin's dick and stroked him down together with the rolling of his hips. </p><p>"Why are voices so pretty?" Minkyun questioned. "Why is your voice so pretty?"</p><p>Getting more frustrated, Minkyun fucked the other harder. Hyojin hated his own body as it reacted to the increase in pleasure and reached its high, spilling cum on his own stomach. The sensation made Hyojin let out high, drawn out moans. The sounds made Minkyun look completely gone, as if he was on drugs. Hyojin became terrified. The intentions in the other's eyes turned even more dark, more haunting. Pushing Hyojin's legs up further, his thrusts became stuttering making Hyojin’s moans hitch. </p><p>"So beautiful, so damn beautiful," Minkyun rambled. "What's it made of? How can it be so pretty? it's unfair," he mumbled to himself and pushed a hand on Hyojin's throat. "It's so weird. How can something so small, so frail, produce something so gorgeous?" Minkyun added with heavy breaths.</p><p>"I want to know," he gushed. "I want to know what yours looks like."</p><p>A pressure formed on the lower part of Hyojin's neck. "I just have to know," Minkyun mumbled again.</p><p>He slipped out, got up, and left. </p><p>Hyojin stared at the ceiling, recounting what happened, his mind went dark. He didn't even register the feeling of some of Minkyun's fluids leaking out of him. Not even did he notice that the younger had returned. Only did he get woken up when a cold metal came into contact with his throat. Minkyun had settled in between Hyojin’s legs again and dragged a knife along his neck, creating a small surface level cut. The younger pushed Hyojin’s legs back up and forced himself inside again. Setting an aggressive pace. The pain made Hyojin shiver in fear, but he knew not to move. The tip of the knife slowly drew another line, etching small cuts into his neck, pushing in unsteadily with the harsh moves of Minkyun’s hips. Hyojin still begged, even now, he still begged. He felt gross, tarnished, as Minkyun came inside him. </p><p>It ruined his mind, he told himself he would rather die than have to live with this memory. Having Minkyun harshly ride out his orgasm only drove home the fact how tainted Hyojin felt. He still heard his own moans through the room, but gave up trying to hide them in any way. He just wished for everything to end.</p><p>"I love you," Minkyun said again. He placed the knife in one of the cuts and dragged it along again and again, gently opening the skin. Against his better judgement Hyojin went to move, finding new will to get out. He tugged his arms down, trying to take cover but was stopped by the rope. His leg muscles tensed and kicked. Minkyun got shaken about and felt annoyed, a flash ran through the younger’s eyes and he lashed out, leading in and stabbing the knife into Hyojin's thigh.</p><p>The bolt of pain made the older raise his voice. He let out a guttural scream. The beautiful sound, filled with desperation, pain, yet hopelessness, set Minkyun off. He left the knife in the older's leg and dug into the wound on the others throat with his fingers. Opening up the skin, tearing through the veins and muscles.</p><p>"How? How? How?" Minkyun asked over and over again as he clawed at the older's throat. Blood covered his hands and stained the bed. Screeches filled the room, begging for the pain to stop, for everything to end. They cried, they bargained, they prayed.<br/>
Hyojin squirmed around, only ripping his skin open more as he tried to move away but Minkyun held on tight. The sounds became more and more interrupted until Hyojin’s movement stopped, he only let out short bursts of noise as the younger kept digging, making his way into the bloody, torn apart throat. Minkyun only stopped when he found the ball in Hyojin's throat, wrapping his fingers around it and grabbing hold. He felt it move and twitch, it was a riveting feeling, finally being able to touch the thing he loved so much, Hyojin’s voice. Having heard it all, storing all the gorgeous sounds in his memory, he squeezed the ball, held it tight, and ripped it out, silencing the room. </p><p>The voice was gone.</p><p>Minkyun had the instrument in his hand, but it could never be played again. The organ, holding such gorgeous vocal chords, was now outside its owner's body. A bloody, useless blob.</p><p>Minkyun got up and he stared at the figure on his bed. A silent figure. A beautiful yet useless figure. It was just a body, horribly torn open, it looked gruesome. Its eyes were lifeless, its mouth hung open and it’s empty neck was spilling blood. Nothing it could do.<br/>
Minkyun quickly grew bored and walked away.</p><p>Again, another piece of his magnum opus completed. </p><p>Another beautiful voice trapped in time.</p><p>---------</p><p>He moved to a new city, having a proper routine after every successful trapping, he knew to clean up and move away. He walked around town and went to a karaoke club, searching for a new spark. There was no one of interest. He looked around, doing his work online during the day and going to look for a new voice at dusk. One day, waiting for the bus home, he heard a humming next to him. </p><p>It hit him like a wave. </p><p>Slowly the wave grew next to him, menacingly, hovering above him like a tsunami. It crashed down when the humming turned into soft singing. That was it. That was the next voice, the one he needed.</p><p>"Hi, can you help me?" He asked the owner of the voice.</p><p>"Hm? Sure?"</p><p>"I'm new here. Can you help me find the right bus? I need to go to the Grand Hotel." Minkyun lied, but he wanted to get into contact with the man. And the man didn’t seem too reluctant to speak either.</p><p>"Yeah sure, I pass by there, just join me," he said with a sweet smile.</p><p>Minkyun grinned back, "alright. Thank you. My name is Minkyun by the way." </p><p>"I'm Yuto."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>